characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorgon
Gorgon is the alias of the mutant Tomi Shishido. Powers The Gorgon possesses a variety of superhuman abilities, some of which were due to natural genetic mutation and some of which were mystically bestowed upon him after his resurrection by the Hand. Mutant Powers: *'Transmutation:' The Gorgon's primary mutant ability is the power to transform anyone that made direct eye contact with him into stone, similar to the Gorgon, Medusa, from ancient Greek mythology. *'Telepathy:' The Gorgon possesses a moderate form of telepathic capability, the limits of which aren't known. However, he is able to mentally communicate with individuals. The Gorgon uses telepathy to mentally "see" everything around him even if his eyes are blindfolded. He typically uses his telepathy during combat situations enabling him to predict an opponent's offense and strategy. *'Empathy:' Has the ability to sense the emotions of other people psionically. *'Genius Level Intelliect:' Shishido is also a polymath super genius, demonstrating extreme levels of advancement and expertise in a variety of fields throughout his life. He can process and analyze multiple information streams quickly, he has an eidetic memory, he can speed read, and high deductive/reasoning skills. Post-Resurrection Powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Physical strength was enhanced to low superhuman levels. At his peak, able to lift roughly 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed: The Gorgon is capable of running and moving at speeds (possibly within the range of 111-115 mph) superior to that of the finest human athlete. He demonstrated bursts of speed that, at least over short distances, made him too fast for Wolverine to see, even with his heightened sense of sight and hearing. *'Superhuman Stamina: '''The Gorgon's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. The full limits of his stamina aren't known, but he can physically exert himself for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The Gorgon's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'The Gorgon posses an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. The full extent of his healing powers aren't known. He has shown the ability to regenerate damaged/missing organs. He may be immune to all diseases, infections, poisons, nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases like anthrax, smallpox and HIV. *'Superhuman Agility: 'The Gorgon's ability, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes: The Gorgon's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. The Gorgon demonstrated sufficient reflexes to enable him to deflect oncoming bullets with his sword with surprising ease and casualness. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Petrification Category:Telepathy Category:Empathy Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Memory Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes